


Undesired Heroism

by MEGrymz



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loghain Mac Tir did not want this. He did not want to be hailed as some kind of hero-- he was a poor farm boy that had risen to fight for his nation, and that was all he wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undesired Heroism

Loghain Mac Tir did not want this.  
  
He gazed out at the crowd of people from the top of his sleek black warhorse, expression sullen. He had never wanted this. He did not want to be hailed as some kind of hero-- he was a poor farm boy that had risen to fight for his nation, and that was all he wanted to be. He didn't want the shining armor or the silks, he wanted his rough leathers and dirty boots.  
  
He had stayed at Maric's side, of course. Today was the coronation, and so they each were expected to make a grand entrance. Maric had gone forward with his queen, Rowan-- she had agreed to wear the dress, but not without some additional prodding. They had both looked stunning, and the people had loved them. But now it was time for Loghain to follow behind.  
  
They wept when they saw him ride out. He was the Hero of River Dane, he was the commander that had planned dozens of battles and led his men to victory, he was the leader of the rebellion's Night Elves. Loghain was a hero to the Ferelden people, and he did not want to be.  
  
He did not see himself as worthy of such a position, and he did not take any comfort in the overwhelming amount of admiration shown for him.  
  
The people wept. They stretched out their dirty hands and strained to touch his boots as the warhorse calmly walked along, as if it were some sort of honor for the dirt he walked upon to grace their fingertips. They gazed at him as if he were an idol, a hero-- but he supposed he was. Loghain Mac Tir, the Hero of River Dane. His jaw clenched, but he forced a friendly appearance and raised a single hand to gesture in acknowledgement towards the people of Ferelden.  
  
They erupted-- he was startled by the powerful reaction, and the horse nodded its head with a snort, but it didn't react any more. The eruption was enough to make Loghain's heart race, however, and he forced a stiff smile before his hand fell to rest again on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Maric and Rowan beamed at his approach, but he only felt that unpleasantly familiar churning in his stomach, even still. He had expected to feel relief at the crowning of his closest companions, but with the coronation only came a dawning realization that he wanted nothing more than to run away.  
  
Loghain Mac Tir did not want any of this.


End file.
